


A Dozen Pranks

by GothicDeetz



Series: Maitland-Deetz One Shots [20]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Bonding, Dead People, Demons, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Family Drama, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Found Family, Gen, Ghosts, Good Demons, Mother Figures, Multi, One Big Happy Family, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Step-parents, Talking, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Lydia and Betelgeuse spend an entire day pulling pranks on all four of Lydia’s parents.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland
Series: Maitland-Deetz One Shots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668409
Kudos: 12





	A Dozen Pranks

“Are you sure you really want to do this?” Betelgeuse asked, glancing to Lydia. 

She nods to him and laughs. “C’mon Betelgeuse, this is something the two of us have planned for a while. Why wouldn’t I want to do this?”

Betelgeuse shrunk himself down and floated up towards his best human friend’s shoulder.

“I’ve got plenty of ideas for pranks that the two of us could pull on all four of your parents, Lyds,” the tiny Betelgeuse said, sitting on Lydia’s shoulder.

“Go on,” Lydia said with a smile.

“How about pouring paint all over the stairs,” Betelgeuse suggested. 

Lydia nodded. “Good idea.”

“Then set the two of us on fire using only a match and a lighter,” Betelgeuse continued.

Lydia nodded again. 

“Then you should super-glue your dad’s shoes to the floor,” Betelgeuse said with a snicker.

Lydia nodded a third time.

“Lastly,” Betelgeuse let out another snicker, “hide your stepmother’s crystals somewhere she can’t find them.”

“Great ideas, Bj,” Lydia said. Betelgeuse smiled.

_______

Lydia stood at the top of the stairs, a bucket of paint in her hands. She tipped the bucket, pouring the paint all over the stairs. Setting it down, Lydia slowly makes her way over towards the landing and waits for her dad, her stepmom, or the Maitlands to come up the wet-paint covered stairs. A loud crash is heard and Lydia glances down towards its source.

She found Adam laying on his back at the bottom of the stairs, covered head to toe in wet paint, and started snickering.

“What was that?!” Adam asked, sounding confused.

Lydia kept snickering.

“Lydia?” Adam asked. “Was it you who covered the stairs in paint?”

“Maybe. Maybe not.” Lydia sat on the stair railing and slid down it. “It was still very funny.”

“Funny or not,” Adam watched Lydia walk into the kitchen, “you’re in trouble, young lady. And why is there a tiny Betelgeuse sitting on your shoulder?”

“He is sitting on my shoulder because he wants to sit on my shoulder. Now if you excuse me, I’m going to go grab a match and a lighter.” 

“Please don’t set the house on fire, Lydia. Please?” Adam pleaded.

“I’m not going to set the house on fire, Adam. Betelgeuse wants me to set both him and myself on fire.” Lydia stopped suddenly, a great idea coming to mind. “Hey! That’s a great idea! At some point in the coming weeks, I am definitely going to set the house on fire.”

All Adam could say was, “why?!?”

________

Lydia stood in the kitchen, a match in lighter in hand. She studied them carefully. Should she do this? The answer was yes, she should. Considering it was one of the pranks the tiny Betelgeuse told her to pull.

She used the lighter to light the match and was about to set herself on fire when Barbara came in. The female ghost stopped suddenly, staring in complete and utter shock at the sight before her.

“Lydia?! What are you doing?! Stop!!!” Barbara cried out in alarm, rushing forwards.

Lydia blew out the match she was holding and placed it on the counter, looking in sadness at a now worried Barbara. “I was totally not about to set myself and Betelgeuse on fire, Barbara,” she lied.

“Then what were you planning on doing with the match, Lydia? Hmmm?”

“I...uhh....” Lydia couldn’t think of an answer.

_________

Lydia snickered as she grabbed a tube of super glue from a drawer, her dad’s shoes in her other hand. She made her way out into the hallway leading to the kitchen and squirted some of the super glue onto the floor, placing her dad’s shoes on top of it.

Her dad walked through the hallway soon after, not noticing that his shoes were glued to the floor. “Lydia, sweetheart?” he asked. “Have you seen my shoes anywhere?”

“They’re right there,” Lydia said with a snicker as she pointed, “on the floor.”

Charles bent down to pick them up, grunting when he realized they were stuck to the floor. “Lydia,” he said with a sigh, “you didn’t glue my shoes to the floor? Did you?”

“I...uh...maybe?”

______

Betelgeuse used his ghost powers to open the Handbook for the Recently Deceased and Lydia carefully placed some of her stepmother’s crystals inside of it, deciding to keep it open.

“She’ll never find them in here.” Lydia snickered.

_______

Lydia’s dad, stepmom, and surrogate ghost parents sat down on the couch in the living room, their arms crossed and their eyes focused on a glum looking Lydia and Betelgeuse.

“How much trouble did you guys say I was in?” Lydia asked nervously.

“Quite a lot, young lady,” came Barbara’s response. “You have been pulling pranks on us all day with help from a shrunken Betelgeuse.”

“You poured wet paint all over the stairs and made me slip,” Adam began.

“As I entered the kitchen,” Barbara continued, “you were in the process of setting both yourself and Betelgeuse on fire.”

“You super-glued my shoes to the floor and it took a lot of work just to get them unstuck,” Charles added on with a sigh.

“I found my crystals inside the Handbook for the Recently Deceased,” Delia finished.

“Heh...sorry about that, guys.” Lydia laughed softly. “Bj and I had this whole thing planned out where a tiny version of Betelgeuse sat on my shoulder and had me pull pranks on you guys all day.”

“Oh...is that all, Lydia?” Barbara asked and Lydia nodded, prompting Barbara to continue, “in that case, you are forgiven but still in trouble.”

“I know.” Lydia hung her head in sadness.


End file.
